One Step at a Time-Revised
by tackyjarl
Summary: Weiss Schnee, an upcoming freshman at Beacon College, is a basic student going about her day, ready for the New Year to start. She is surprised when she meets her new roommate, a Miss Ruby Rose, a freshman to the school with vast social problems and impressive abilities as a student. As she gets to know this Ruby more and more, she develops an interesting relationship with the girl
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****- I decided to revise the first couple of chapters and clear up a bunch of stuff that ended up confusing in the chapters that I haven't put out yet. I moved the time of events up a little bit and changed a couple details. I have also added a bit of back story for Weiss (sorry if it gets boring, it won't really be relevant for a while, but I wanted to write it. I'm a band nerd, get over it). You can skip most of it if you want. Most of chapters 1-3 have been compressed to make this, so my chapters will be a little longer from now on. Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you have any comments or anything put it in a review or something. I really appreciate people for reading this and I hope I didn't screw this up by remaking it. (Note- I will keep the other story up, and if you think that one is better than I can just do that. Thanks)**

Weiss breathed in deeply and stepped out of her car, stretching her back out as she did so. She had finally arrived at Beacon University after a long several hours on the road. She was ecstatic to be starting her first year in college, yet nervous at the same time. She began to wonder about all the experiences that lie ahead. Weiss was ready for her adventures into the modern world to begin so she could finally make a career.

Weiss was majoring in business, upon the request of her father, a wealthy businessman whose company was renowned across the world. Originally he had not pushed Weiss to study business, but in her later years of private teachings he had pushed the aspects of business upon her. He had told her that he expected her to inherit the business once she finished college, and that he wanted her to major in the subject. Weiss was not thrilled at the idea, having planned to major in other things, yet she knew that disobeying her father was not an option so she began to study the subject.

She began taking business classes and, with assistance from her father, excelled at understanding the aspects of business and economics. She was happy that she had a good future planned for herself, but she still felt disappointed in not being able to study her chosen subject.

Early on in her life she began to possess a keen ear for music. She began to learn the piano via a private tutor, and soon did not need them. She was extremely gifted at the instrument, and excelled at various wind instruments as well. She had hoped to major in music, and help to teach other people throughout Vale. Unfortunately, her father was never around to witness her giftedness, mostly on the account of his business, therefore he did not understand her reasons behind her wanting to study it.

Weiss tried to convince him for several months, even getting her mother to vouch for her and to explain how good she was at playing. However, both of them knew that in the end, her father's word was above theirs regardless. In one of her final attempts at persuasion, Weiss asked her father why her older sister, Winter, couldn't run the business. Her father looked her dead in the eyes and said to her.

"It was the intention for both of you to run it, yet Winter showed more potential in a more successful field of study."

"But I can be successful if I study this!" Weiss complained.

"That you may, but you are the last one that is able to care for the business, and you will be more successful than you ever will in your chosen profession." He stated adamantly.

Weiss knew she couldn't win this battle, and eventually backed down. She desperately wanted to study music, yet she couldn't help not knowing that her father was right. Most careers in music didn't bring in as much income as others, and with no other siblings she was the only one left to inherit the company. She could try as much as she wanted, but in the end she had to follow her father and take over the company.

And there she now stood, exhausted after a long drive, in the middle of the parking lot of one of the most prestigious universities in all of Remnant. She sighed and grabbed her registration papers. She walked into the main office of the school and stood in line with the other students waiting to check in. Eventually she got to the front of the line and registered with the lady. She was assigned a dorm, #207 on the eastern side of the campus, and was given a list of information on what to have for classes and other school related events. Before she left, Weiss had a quick question to ask.

"Do you know who my roommate is going to be?" she asked the lady.

"One moment." She said. She scrolled through the information on her computer and a moment later answered, "Your roommate is a girl by the name of Ruby Rose. She checked in earlier this morning."

"Thank you." Weiss replied.

"Our pleasure Ma'am, and welcome to Beacon." The lady answered back.

Weiss exited the building and drove to where her dorm was located. As she got out of her car she could clearly see a light coming from the inside, meaning her roommate was most likely inside. She went and knocked on the door. She heard movement come from within, and soon the door was opened by a large blonde girl with more than…adequate features about her.

"Hello." Weiss said.

"Hello," the girl answered, "who are you?"

"My name's Weiss, I'm the person assigned to this dorm." Weiss replied, "And who are you?"

"I'm Yang," she answered once more. "So I guess that would make you my sister's roommate. Come on, I will introduce you to her."

She motioned for Weiss to follow her, and they went to the main room that contained two beds, one for each roommate. On the one farthest from the door sat a red-headed girl looking out of a window. Before approaching the girl, Yang leaned in and told Weiss something silently.

"I just want to tell you, Ruby has some really bad social anxiety problems, so she is most likely going to have a tough time these first few days. I'm going to stick around as much as I can to help her out, but once she gets to know you hopefully you can try and help."

"Okay?" Weiss said, not quite sure what she was getting into.

The two girls then walked over to where the girl was sitting. Yang stepped forward and began to speak to the girl.

"Ruby, your roommate is here, you've got to try and meet her."

Ruby whispered something softly to Yang.

"Come on Ruby, you have got to at least try and get to know her. She seems really nice, and she is going to be around more than I will once the semester starts." Yang told her.

Ruby took several deep breaths and looked at Weiss for a few moments before speaking.

"Hello." She said softly

"Hello…Ruby I think. I'm Weiss, your roommate." Weiss answered.

The girl starred at Weiss for several minutes without saying a word. Then she put her head down suddenly and began to stare at the floor. Her face also began to turn a bright red color, as if she were embarrassed about something. After another moment or so she jumped up and rushed past Weiss and Yang and into the bathroom. There was an audible noise heard as she locked the door from the inside. Weiss stood there, very confused as to what had just happened.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" she asked Yang.

Yang sat down on the bed and placed her head in her hands. "No, that went just as I expected it too. It has nothing to do with you; it's just that her anxiety is really bad, especially around new people."

"Is she going to be okay?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, once she gets to know you and get comfortable with everything she should be fine, it will just take a while" Yang replied.

"You can start bringing your stuff in if you want. Do you need any help with it?"

"No thanks, I don't have a whole lot of things." Weiss answered.

She began to bring her stuff inside while Yang tried to convince Ruby to come out. When she finished, Ruby hadn't come out yet so Yang was still at the door. This gave Weiss a chance to examine the dorm.

Beacon's dorms were much larger and nicer than most other colleges. This was mostly because it was one of the best schools across Vale, so it was able to acquire large amounts of money. They had put this money into making the dorms more comfortable, and with this enforced a policy that you would have the same dorm for the entire time you were enrolled. The dorms were cozy, Weiss thought. Most of them contained a bedroom, bathroom and another small room, although some were bigger or smaller depending on their location.

Weiss believed that it would fit her and her roommate's needs, but also brought up a concern she had.

She wasn't sure about Ruby yet, and she hoped that she would turn out to be someone Weiss could easily get along with. If not, then it would be a long few years she would have to endure.

**Side Note****- One of my favorite authors just started writing one of his stories again and you should check it out. It was what got me into fan fiction and it deserves to be read. It's not the greatest but it's pretty good. It is Operation Family Bonds by xXlyra16Xx. (It is the second part of a story so read that first) Thanks, tackyjarl **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****- Thanks to everybody for all the positive feedback I got for the revisions I have made and such. It really is encouraging and I appreciate it a lot. I do hope that it continues as I continue to write. If I have messed anything up in this next chapter, or you have any ideas/tips to help me out, feel free to tell me in a review of private message or whatever. Thanks again to all you readers out there. Enjoy.**

Yang had decided she was going to stay the night in the dorm since Ruby had yet to come out of the bathroom. It was a week before classes actually started, so it wasn't a big deal, and Weiss didn't mind.

The two talked for a couple of hours and got to know each other a little bit.

Weiss learned that Yang was a sophomore on an athletic scholarship. She excelled at boxing and was a natural fighter. She was studying physical therapy as a major since it combined athletics and a good career opportunity. And she liked helping people.

Weiss also told her what she was studying and why. Yang didn't seem surprised though. Most people knew her father's company and expected nothing less of his daughter.

After she had finished explaining about herself, Weiss asked what Ruby was studying.

Yang answered this by saying, "She doesn't like it when I describe her majors and a lot of things about her. It's one of the effects of her social anxiety. She will tell you eventually I'm sure."

Weiss nodded, not sure how to respond.

Yang went over to check on her again, so Weiss laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

About midway through the night Weiss woke. She looked around the room and noticed that Yang had fallen asleep on Ruby's bed and Ruby herself was not in the room. Weiss glanced towards the bathroom door and saw the faint light coming from underneath the door, signifying that Ruby was still in there. This partially annoyed Weiss because she really had to use the bathroom, yet she knew she wouldn't be able to till the morning at most. Therefore, she laid back down and attempted to fall back asleep.

About five minutes later, the light went out in the bathroom and the door began to open silently. Weiss opened her eyes slightly to see what was happening. She watched as Ruby walked out of the room and over to the beds. She paused next to Weiss and starred at her for a moment. Weiss tried to act like she was asleep while still trying to watch Ruby at the same time. Ruby, after a moment, gave a simple nod of her head and walked over to Yang. She laid down next to her and closed her eyes. Weiss noticed a faint smile on her face as she fell asleep, and felt glad that she seemed to approve of her. She then once more closed her eyes and fell asleep.

About midmorning, Weiss woke for the day. As she sat up she noticed that the sisters were both out of bed. Once more the bathroom was closed, and Weiss assumed it to be Yang. However, she found Yang sitting at a table in the other room with a cup of coffee and a newspaper, the latter of which Weiss found odd.

"Good morning Weiss." She said as Weiss entered the room.

"Morning." She replied. She pointed towards the door. "Any sign of her this morning?" She asked

"No" Yang replied. "I don't know if she has come out at all. It really worries me."

"She came out last night and slept next to you." Weiss told her.

"Interesting, she must have gotten up before I did." She said. "I hope we can get her to come out at some point today."

"Yeah, hopefully," Weiss replied. "I'm going to go and buy some breakfast, you want anything?"

"I could take some coffee if you don't mind, this stuff isn't very good." She said, motioning towards her premade cup.

"Sure, be back later." Weiss said.

The two girls traded phone numbers to keep in touch with one another and Weiss exited the dorm.

About an hour and a half later Weiss returned.

"Here's your coffee Yang." She said as she walked in.

The blonde girl took it hastily and began to drink it quickly.

"Has Ruby come out yet?" Weiss asked.

Yang shook her head and placed the empty coffee cup on the table. "I'm not sure if she's asleep, but I didn't get any answer when I knocked earlier."

"Okay, well I brought some breakfast back from the coffee shop to see if she would want any." She replied.

"You can try but I don't think it will help." Yang said as she reached towards the food hungrily.

Weiss walked over to the bathroom door and gave a slight knock. "Ruby, are you in there?" She said.

Nothing.

She knocked harder and repeated the phrase. This time she could hear movement and hear the girl breathing.

"Ruby," Weiss said, "can you please come out? Yang and I want to talk to you. We bought some breakfast for you, so can you please come out?"

Weiss heard more movement, but after a few moments there was still no answer. She sighed and walked away. However, as she walked away she heard the small click of the door's lock. She turned and watched as the door opened and Ruby emerged. Her head was down and her face was bright red like the previous evening.

The three girls were motionless for a moment, each not quite sure how to proceed. Ruby moved first. With her head still down she brushed past Weiss and sat down next to Yang and whispered something into her ear. Yang gave her sister a pat on the back and replied softly. They talked silently for a moment. When they finished Yang stood up and walked over towards Weiss.

"Could you come over here for a moment?" she asked.

Weiss followed her into the next room where she stopped and faced the blonde girl.

"Okay," Yang began, "Ruby is still really nervous and is trying to calm down, but she wants to apologize for not talking to you and hiding all evening."

"It's okay." Weiss said, "I understand that she is going through a hard time and that it is going to be weird these first few days."

"Good." Yang replied. "Anyways, she said to give her a few minutes so I can talk with her and then she will try and talk to you some more. Okay?"

"Alright, whatever she needs to relax." Weiss said. "In the meantime, I'm going to take a quick shower now that she is out of the bathroom."

Yang nodded and went back into the other room. Weiss gathered what she needed and proceeded with her shower.

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, fresh and clean from her shower. She put her things away and walked into the other room where Yang and Ruby were at. When she walked in, it appeared to Weiss that Ruby was calm and happy, as she was calmly talking to Yang as if nothing was different. However, once she noticed Weiss approaching her face turned its usual red shade and she put her head down. Yang wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Come and sit down Weiss." She said pointing to a chair at the other end of the table.

Weiss sat and waited to see what was next. Yang gave Ruby a nudge.

"Come on," she said, "Everything is going to be fine, just relax."

Ruby gave a large sigh and closed her eyes. She raised her head up and looked at Weiss for a moment.

"Hi…Weiss," she said softly.

"Hello Ruby. It's very nice to meet you." Weiss answered.

There was silence between them for several moments.

"Alright, since no one seems like talking right now I guess I will start." Yang stated rather loudly. "Weiss, is there anything you would like to know about me or Ruby?"

"Um…I don't know." Weiss said, feeling slightly intimidated for some odd reason

"Okay then," Yang said, "Ruby is there anything you want to know about Weiss?"

Ruby remained silent.

Yang sighed. "Someone just say something already!"

"Ruby, what do you plan to study here?" Weiss finally asked.

"I don't really know." Ruby softly answered after a moment. "I have had a really hard time deciding."

"Okay, then." Weiss said. She was out of ideas for conversation so she sat there and looked around awkwardly.

There was once more silence. After a couple of minutes, Ruby put her head down and sighed.

"I'm sorry Weiss." She said softly.

Both Weiss and Yang looked at her confusedly.

"Sorry for what?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sorry that…that I'm having a tough time talking to you and I know you think I'm crazy and what's wrong with me and…" She threw Yang's arm off of her shoulder and began to run once more to the solitude of the bathroom. Tears were streaming down her face and her hands tried to cover her face as she ran.

"Ruby stop!" Weiss yelled.

The girl stopped and turned to face her. She removed her hands from her face, but tears still rolled across her face. Weiss stood up and walked over to where she stood, stopping in front of her. She stood and looked Ruby in the eyes.

"Ruby, I want you to know this," She began, "I don't think you're crazy, and I don't think there is anything wrong with you. What I do think is that you need someone who understands what you are going through and is willing to help you. I can and will be that person; I will be your friend, your shoulder to cry on, and whatever else you may need. I know what you are going through."

Ruby looked up at her, confused.

"Through most of my childhood and adolescent years my parents kept me mostly secluded from other people. I had private tutors and instructors, no one else to play with or get to know. The only children I met where those of other wealthy family's that my parents allowed me to meet."

Ruby nodded.

"That was about up until a year ago. My father decided that since I was going to college that I should be allowed to get comfortable around other people so he allowed me to go out and meet people free of his will for the first time. I had no social skills and I felt dumb and secluded from everyone else. There were many time that I felt like hiding and not dealing with the situation, but I made myself go out and talk to people. I met a couple of people and became friends with them. They helped me to get through all of my social troubles and I was able to become comfortable in social situations around new people. I want to be there for you because I know what it's like, and I can help you in ways most other people can't, so please, talk with me and we can figure out how we are going to get you through this."

By this point, Ruby was no longer crying and she stood there confusedly amazed at Weiss's speech. Yang too was surprised at what Weiss had said and stood back in awe. Weiss merely turned and sat down. She gestured toward Ruby's empty seat as a sign telling her to sit down. Ruby walked over and sat down.

"Now," Weiss said, "sit down and let's figure this out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****- Sorry it has been over a week since I last updated, but oh well, I've been busy. As always thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, etc. I like that I do have people reading this cause then I can continue with it. Anyways, here is the next part to it so enjoy. ****Note****- after the line (if you don't see it then it is where it switches to Yang's pov) there is some use of offensive language, so if you don't like that then I'm sorry and I won't use it often. It seemed necessary **

"Where can we begin?" Weiss said.

A moment passed before Ruby answered.

"Um…well, I guess it would help to actually get to know each other would help."

"Okay," Weiss said, "I've already told you my story, so what's yours?"

Ruby looked towards the ground away from Weiss

"Well," She began, "Basically, when I was about 13 there was a series of events that tore our family apart. It ended up with our parents gone and us with no family to be with."

Ruby started to tear up at this point

"The only family we had was our Uncle Qrow, but he lives in Haven and is a hunter in the military. He tried to support us when he got the news, but he was already suffering financially and he couldn't for very long. He was eventually forced to go out to fight Grimm and we haven't made contact since."

Ruby was on the brink of full on crying. Yang had gotten and stood in the corner of the room, small tears beginning to show from her as well. She was speaking very silently to herself and seemed like she was about to break down as well.

"From then on we moved into foster care," Ruby continued, "We tried to stay together as best we could until we could finish school. When Yang turned 18 she got a small apartment with the small amount of money our uncle was able to spare, and she signed on as my legal guardian."

"Ruby." Yang said nervously, as if she was asking her to stop. Her hand was clenched and she seemed extremely tense

"We struggled getting through our last years of school…"

"Ruby."

"…we both developed our own ways to cope…"

"Ruby." Yang said, this time significantly louder and more commanding

"…my anxiety became worse and worse, and Yang…"

That was it. Yang stormed from the room, a small stream of tears coming from her eyes, which in turn revealed anger and despair. She left the dorm completely and soon after Weiss could hear her motorcycle drive off.

As soon as Ruby saw this she too broke down. She laid her head upon the table and began to sob. Weiss reached over and allowed her to cry on her shoulder while she tried to comfort her. She was confused about the entire event she had just witnessed. She didn't believe that talking about their past would have given such a reaction from the girls, especially Yang, who seemed very emotionally stable.

"Ruby," She said, "I…I really don't know what to say."

The girl continued her soft crying on Weiss's shoulder for several minutes more. Weiss gave her a pat on the back and tried her best to comfort her in any way. After several minutes, Ruby lifted her head.

"I'm…I'm sorry…Weiss." She said, "Both me and Yang have had a really tough couple of years, and talking about it is really hard for us."

"Ruby, you have no reason to apologize." Weiss told her, "I pushed you into this and I'm going to get you through it."

She released Ruby and stood up.

"First off, we need to get Yang back here."

Ruby, also standing up, replied "She will be back eventually, but this is the first time she has done this in a while."

"You mean she has run off before?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, let's not talk about it right now." Ruby replied.

Weiss nodded and walked over to where her stuff was and began to gather anything she would need to go out.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"You are going to get cleaned up, because I'm taking you out around town today so you can get your mind off your life, and into enjoying a new take on life. From now on your life is going to change for the better and I'm going to make sure of that." Weiss answered.

Ruby, slightly confused, nodded and gathered anything she might need and ran to take a quick shower to remove the emotional debris from her face.

After she finished, she changed into plain clothes and followed Weiss to her car. She started the car and began to drive off towards the city where they planned to have an enjoyable day away from their troubles.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later: in a dark bar somewhere around Beacon<em>

Yang sighed. She brought the glass to her lips and finished off its contents. She set the glass on the table. This was the third glass of whiskey she had finished alongside several beers. She was full on drunk out of her mind. And she was depressed.

Talking about her family was something that was extremely painful for her, and when Ruby began to explain to Weiss about their family she felt her own problems begin to resurface. She had tried to give Ruby a notice to stop, but she paid no attention to her. Finally she had snapped.

She had stormed out of the dorm and found her way into this forsaken place so that she could indulge in the only thing that could relieve her pain. Alcohol.

While Ruby removed herself from the social world as she tried to cope with the problems in their family, Yang became an alcoholic in her attempts to deal with it. It was not uncommon to find her passed out on the floor of their apartment with a bottle on her hands. Ruby tried her best to help her get away from the problem, just as Yang helped her, but it only added on to her suffering.

Yang had eventually come to realize what she was doing to her sister, and forced herself away from the habit. She went to counselors, support groups, everything to try and come clean. She had almost made it a year of being sober until today.

She couldn't help herself and that only infuriated her more. She stood up and went to the bar itself.

"One...hic...more round." She told the bartender.

"Ma'am, I would recommend you not do that. You have had a large amount already and it's not good for you." He replied.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Yang answered.

The bartender shrugged and began to fill her glass. He set it down in front of her. She grabbed the glass, but before she could lift it a hand covered it. Yang looked to the side to see who it was. Standing there was a girl with black hair with a bow.

"You've had enough." She said a very serious look in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you to tell me when I've had enough?" Yang replied back.

"I'm the girl who is telling you that you have had enough." She replied, just as seriously as before. "It's obvious that something is wrong and drinking isn't going to fix that."

For a moment, Yang thought that the girl was a figment of her imagination, but abandoned the idea almost instantly.

"Fuck off." She said, and pushed the other girl away, then proceeding to finish the drink.

The girl put her hands up and walked away, not saying a word.

Yang continued to sit at the bar for a while. Eventually a man sat down next to her and ordered a drink. He then turned and looked at her for a moment.

"Hey, baby." He said in a charming tone of voice, "how much you want for some of this?"

Yang turned and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"How much you want, if you catch my drift." He replied.

Yang very quickly grew very angry. "Are you calling me a fucking whore you little piece of shit?"

The man quickly realized his mistake and stood quickly to leave. However he was not quick enough.

Yang punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. As soon as she did that, several other people, obviously friends of the man, stood ready to fight her.

She was usually good at fighting, being a boxer, but in her drunkenness she was terrible compared to the more sober group of men. She managed to get several strong punches on a few of them, and knocked one out. However, they eventually got the better of her and knocked her to the ground. She stood up and faced them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the bartender yelled. He walked in between them. "I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Yang, in her drunken state, decided to throw one last blow. Unfortunately this was aimed at the bartender. Just before her fist connected with the man's face, an arm reached from behind Yang and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back.

Yang was immobilized, and whoever it was that grabbed she forced her towards the door and out of the bar. Once outside, Yang was thrown on the ground by the person. She rolled over to see who it was. Surprisingly, standing over her was the same girl that told her to stop her drinking earlier.

"Get up." She said, offering a hand to help her up.

Yang stood up and looked at the girl. A moment later she threw a punch directly at her. The girl moved out of the way and shoved Yang against a wall.

"I'm trying to help you, so could you please not do that?" She asked

Yang grunted a reply

"Good. Now what is your dorm number?"

Yang looked at her, confused

"What's it to you?"

"You are obviously a student at Beacon," she told her, "I want to know what your dorm is so I can get you there safely."

"Well I have no fucking idea, I've been at my sister's dorm the entire time I've been here, and I got a new roommate this year that I don't know yet." Yang replied.

"Well then what's your name; I might know who your roommate is." The girl asked.

"Yang Xiao Long."

Upon hearing this, the girl sighed, put her hand on her face and turned away from Yang.

"What's the matter now?" Yang asked annoyingly

The girl sighed again and looked Yang straight in the face.

"I'm your new roommate."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****- Sorry for taking a while to post this. Writing isn't my strong suit and I couldn't think of stuff to write. Sorry it's a little short but the next chapter will be about the same length if not longer than my normal ones. Still a little swearing from the last chapter so sorry about that but thanks for reading as always and enjoy! Also btw, during that short time I was able to get someone that helps me edit stuff. Their profile is RedMage101 if you want to go read their story(s) so thanks to them for helping me out with that and I hope to soon get some more out. As always please read, review, enjoy. Thanks.**

"Wait...what?"

The girl sighed. "I am your new roommate. The receptionist told me earlier."

Yang stood there, puzzled. "Whatever. Look, I don't know who the hell you are, and frankly I could care less. Thanks for pulling me out of there but I see no need to continue this conversation anymore." She turned and began to walk away.

"I'm being serious you know." The girl responded.

Yang made no sign of acknowledgment and continued walking away. She walked over to where she parked her bike and proceeded to turn on the ignition.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yang turned and saw the same girl standing there.

"I'm fucking driving home, now get off my ass."

"You're drunk, do you honestly think that's a good idea?" the girl responded.

"I'm fine."

"I believe there are a couple of people in that bar that would say otherwise."

Yang had had enough. She got off the bike and threw a hard punch at the girl.

"I said FUCK OFF!"

The girl easily dodged Yang's drunken punch and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her. She then kicked the back of Yang's knee and forced her on the ground and placed the heel of her foot on her downed leg, leaving her immobilized.

"At least let me give you a ride home."

"Fuck off." Yang repeated.

The girl released Yang.

"Okay then. I won't hinder you any longer, but if I hear news of you smashing into the side of a building...don't expect me to feel bad."

Yang grunted and stood up, still wanting to hit the girl in the face. She sat back down on her bike and watched as the girl walked away. She turned the ignition key, the low rumbling gathering her thoughts, she looked to see the girl walking away. Sighing, she turned off the ignition and got off of the vehicle. The girl turned to see what she was doing and saw Yang walking towards her.

"Look…I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed out." Yang told her. "I would love a ride if you're still offering."

The girl gave a faint smile. "I'm glad you changed your mind. The name's Blake by the way."

Yang smiled back "Glad to meet you Blake."

They shook hands and Yang followed Blake to her car.

* * *

><p>"So, where exactly are we going?" Ruby asked Weiss softly.<p>

"Honestly, I have no idea." Weiss replied, "I just wanted to find a way to get you out of the dorm and cheer you up."

Ruby shrugged and looked out the window.

"Once again, I'm really sorry Weiss."

Weiss slowed the car and looked at Ruby.

"Ruby, I'm going to keep telling you this. You have nothing to be sorry about. You went through a tough situation and even though I don't know exactly know the details, I'm going to help you get through it. Don't ever forget that."

Ruby looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Weiss."

"Now," Weiss said, "Let's figure out where to go."

She pulled up the map on her car's GPS.

"It says there is a popular pizza restaurant near here, would you like to go grab some lunch?" She asked Ruby.

The redheaded girl nodded.

"Great."

Weiss started the car up again and drove towards the restaurant.

The two later arrived at the restaurant and enjoyed a simple lunch while making small talk about Beacon and such. After spending about an hour at the restaurant, the girls left and began to walk around to explore the many small shops around the town. The selection of shops varied from street to street and included a general selection one would find in any town. They never went into any of the stores, with the exception of a small bookshop so Weiss could check the price of textbooks for her classes. As they exited, Weiss was reminded of something.

"That reminds me Ruby, what exactly are you going to be studying this year."

"Oh" said Ruby, "Uh...I'm not completely sure what I'm going to major in yet, but I'm studying music at the moment."

"Music?" This surprised Weiss and she silently pondered it for an instant.

"That's very interesting Ruby." she told her, "It's kind of weird; I used to plan on being a music major a couple of years ago."

"Well...why did you stop?" Ruby asked

"My father mostly," Weiss replied, "He insisted on making me study business so I could run his company in the future even though I have no desire to. I was actually pretty good up until then."

"What did you play?"

"Piano mostly, but I learned to play flute and alto saxophone later." Weiss told her, "I'm sure most of my skill is gone by now. I haven't played in years."

"You never know." Said Ruby, "If you started practicing again I'm sure you could pick it up again."

"Maybe one day." Weiss replied. "What do you play?"

"I play trumpet," Ruby answered, "but I'm not very good at it."

Weiss gave a small laugh "I'm sure you're a fine player."

"I'm honestly not." Ruby said adamantly.

"Well I guess I will just have to hear you play sometime then."

Ruby smiled at the thought and Weiss was glad to see her enjoying herself compared to earlier that morning.

Weiss looked at the time in one of the store windows. "It's starting to get late," she told Ruby, "Do you want to pick up some dinner and head back to the dorm?"

"That would be great."

The two stopped inside of an oriental restaurant near to where Weiss had parked her car. There was a small line there to occupy their time, Ruby using that time to call Yang to ask if she wanted anything. She returned as they were next in line to order.

"Yang says she will have some egg rolls." Ruby told her, an odd sort of sadness in her voice

Weiss acknowledged Ruby and placed their orders. After doing so the girls sat down on a bench outside the restaurant.

"So how is Yang doing?" Weiss asked.

"Well," Ruby began, "She wouldn't really tell me anything but I can tell you that she was drunk."

"Drunk?" Weiss was surprised.

"As much as it may seem, I am probably the more responsible one between us." Ruby said. "After the...events happened, Yang became a raging alcoholic and it wasn't uncommon for me to find her passed out on the couch in the morning. She has been trying to get a handle on it for a while, but today I guess she just couldn't make it."

"I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss said.

"No it's...all in the past now. I just have to relax and forget about it." She said; her voice filled with anxiousness similar to that morning. "Oh look, our food is ready!" She said, quickly changing the subject. She and Weiss jumped up and grabbed the bags from the counter and left. Entering Weiss' vehicle they both were ready to head to their dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Sorry for taking longer than I said I would to post this, I am busy with school and have been too lazy to edit this so sorry. I will try to get at least one chapter out before/on Christmas (if you celebrate it, otherwise Dec. 25). I will be on break and I will try to not be lazy. This chapter is longer than the last and parts of it may be kind of depressing/sad in it so sorry if you get sad. Also, I know that the Ruby getting used to Weiss is going kind of fast, and in a way I want that but I will try and slow some of those elements in the future. Thanks to everyone as always for reading so enjoy.**

As they parked the car outside the dorm, Ruby noticed that Yang's bike was not parked outside. She had hoped her drunken sister had been sober enough to get a ride home, and she became increasingly concerned that she hadn't been able to. However, she noticed that there was a black car parked at the end of the parking lot, one that she had not seen before, and she wondered if the owner had given Yang a ride. She put the thought in the back of her mind as she followed Weiss inside. Since Weiss was carrying the food, Ruby turned the key to get inside. As they walked in they were surprised to see a girl sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Good evening." the girl said without looking up from the paper.

Ruby immediately put her head down and walked to the other room to look for Yang.

"Um...who...who are you?" Weiss asked nervously.

The girl stood up and put the paper down on the table.

"I am the girl who got your roommate's sister out of a bar fight and drove her back here. She said, "I also happen to be her roommate as it turns out."

Weiss nodded, slightly intrigued by the girl.

"The name's Blake by the way." she said, extending her hand out to Weiss.

"Weiss" Weiss replied, extending her own hand to shake the others.

"So...where is Yang?" Weiss asked

"Well, as soon as she got here, the alcohol she had consumed began to… return, if you know what I mean."

Weiss nodded and looked over towards the bathroom, which was shut. At this moment, Ruby walked back into the room. She walked over, head down, and stood next to Weiss.

"Oh, uh... Ruby this is..."

"Blake Belladonna." The girl said abruptly, "it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand as she had done for Weiss

Instead of taking it, Ruby moved back behind Weiss and her face became its usual dark red shade. After a moment, Blake seemed to realize this and withdrew her hand.

"I apologize Ruby; I did not mean to intimidate you in any way."

"It's okay," Weiss told her, "she just has..."

"…Problems dealing with new social interactions and meeting new people." Blake cut her off suddenly.

Both Weiss and Ruby looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry," Blake said. "Psychology is my minor and I'm really good at telling what is wrong with people. And your sister mentioned it."

The two were still a little confused about it, but Ruby nodded to say that she was correct, choosing to remain hidden behind Weiss.

"I'm not going to pressure you into talking to me or anything so you can relax. I will get to know you later when you are more comfortable."

Upon hearing this, Ruby seemed to relax a little, and she stepped out from behind Weiss.

"Please," Blake told them as she sat back down," don't let me keep you from eating. "She motioned towards the food in Weiss's hands.

With this, the two girls set to getting their dinner out and ready while Blake returned to her newspaper. A short few minutes later, Yang emerged from the bathroom. She was still noticeably drunk, but she had had enough sense to clean herself off a little bit.

"Sorry for running off today guys." She told them

"It was no problem," Weiss responded, "Ruby and I had a good time exploring the city today."

Ruby responded with a nod of the head.

"Well, I guess you have met Blake then." Yang said, "She helped me out today and I guess she's my roommate.

The groups acknowledged her comment and were silent for a moment as they prepared the food. After that time, Ruby gave Yang a small nudge and motioned to speak with her in the next room.

The two entered the room and shut the door.

"Where the hell were you today!?" Ruby said silently in a tone uncommon for her.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean." Ruby replied, "Why did you leave earlier today. Do you know how hard it has been trying to keep myself together not knowing where you were?"

"Ruby this isn't just about you okay!?" Yang said in a semi-angry tone, "Today when you were talking to Weiss you brought up some things that...that just caused something to snap inside of me and I couldn't take it."

"Nine months." Ruby said softly sitting down on the bed.

"Nine months of what?"

"You have been sober for nine months. Nine months since your incident. I just don't want to lose you like I have everyone else."

"Ruby." Yang said softly, the anger disappearing from her voice. She sat down next to where her sister sat upon the bed. "You know how bad a time it was then, and you know I'm never going to..."

"But what if you do." Ruby cried, "what if you have another snap moment like this and you just..." She buried her eyes into Yang's shoulder and began to cry.

Yang held her sister in a tight embrace. "Ruby," she said softly once more, "nothing is going to erase what nearly happened that night, and the memory is going to haunt us both forever, but we have to keep each other strong so that it won't happen again. I said it that night when you found me and I will say it now. I will try and be sober. I will try everything in my power to stay safe and to keep you safe. Whatever the cost."

And then she too began to cry softly, and for the next several minutes they both held each other and cried as they tried to forget their past.

* * *

><p>Nine months ago, in an effort to forget her past, Yang had once more gotten drunk and come home to their apartment. She had gone into her room, with Ruby asleep, and in her drunkenness decided that she finally couldn't take it any longer. It had been at the back of her mind for months. She began to cry. Luckily, Ruby happened to be awake that night. She heard Yang began to cry in the night and went to give her comfort. She opened the door to her sister's room and her mind went crazy. There sat Yang on the edge of her bed, sobbing and with her finger on the trigger. Ruby rushed to her sister's side and pulled the gun away from the girls face just in time. She embraced her sister in the tightest hug she could. Yang continued her drunken sobbing into Ruby's shoulder. "I'm...so...sorry Ruby." She said in between sobs. Ruby had given no response. She remained there throughout the night, refusing to let her sister go. The day after she checked Yang into rehab and on went life, the memory never leaving their minds.<p>

Up until that day Ruby had been mostly normal, dealing with the traumatic events of her family differently. She was diagnosed with mild depression and gradually was gradually getting better, although she began to become antisocial and anxious. It wasn't until then did Ruby ever have any real problems. After Yang's event, Ruby was immediately cut off from the social world. She didn't talk to anyone, she didn't look at anyone, and she could barely be around anyone. Both girls grades fell and they both narrowly escaped failing. After her own recovery, Yang did everything in her power to help Ruby. Even Ruby's other friends she had ended up abandoning her and she was left with only Yang. Her sister was able to get her to meet new people, but Ruby would eventually shy away from them. It seemed that Weiss was the only person Ruby connected to, and Yang couldn't understand why. Any person she introduced her to told her that they would help her and they all cared for Ruby. But this was something different. Something Yang believed neither Ruby nor Weiss knew or understood. Yang could only watch and find out.

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock in the door.<p>

"Ruby, Yang," Weiss's voice entered the room softly, "are you two alright?"

The two sisters looked at each other and released themselves from each other's embrace. Standing up, Yang wiped the tears from her eyes and proceeded over towards the door, opening it. As she did so she came face to face with both Weiss and Blake. "Everything is fine." She said, her voice still containing hints of her being upset. "We were just discussing... Events, that's all."

The other girls nodded and the concern left them as they moved to let Yang into the room, followed quietly by Ruby.

"You sure you won't have anything to eat Blake?" Weiss asked as they sat down to eat, "We have plenty of food."

"No thank you, I'm not feeling particularly hungry this evening. " the girl replied. She glanced at the wall clock. "It is getting late, I will head out now." She said, standing up from the table.

"Wait," Yang said abruptly, "if you're my roommate then I guess I should probably go and get settled in the dorm pretty soon."

"If you're asking whether or not you should come to the dorm this evening I will tell that I have no problem giving you a ride." Blake told her.

"That would be nice." Yang answered, "Just give me a few minutes to gather any stuff I have here."

"Take all the time you need, I will wait outside." Blake said, "Have a good evening." She told the other two girls before leaving the dorm.

"You are really going over there tonight?" Ruby said softly.

"It's as good a time as any," Yang replied, "I don't actually know where the dorm is so this is really the best time to go though."

She kneeled to get to eye level with Ruby, who was still sitting.

"You are going to be fine." She told her gently. She followed this by embracing her sister. "I will be back in the morning."

Releasing her, she picked up her bag and headed towards the door. She looked back and gave a small wave before exiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- First off, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc. If you don't celebrate Christmas, than happy Dec.25****th****. I was going to post 2 chapter today, but I got lazy and didn't finish writing it, so I will post it on New Year's. Thanks everyone for reading and such, I hope all of you have a wonderful holiday and please read, favorite, review. Thanks**

The door closed and the sound of Blake's car driving off to their dorm entered the room. Ruby sighed. She wasn't worried about being without Yang; it's just that she didn't know what Yang was going to be like without her. Yang got along pretty well with people and so Ruby believed she would be fine, but the fact remained that she was still slightly drunk, and any form of drunken Yang could set off a whole array of chaos. Nevertheless, it was out of her control now so she began to focus herself on how her day had been otherwise. She was glad she had gotten the courage to tell Weiss what she had that morning, but she thought it was strange that she had gotten so personal with the girl even though she had only just met her. She wasn't sure she had ever spoken about it to anyone else as a matter of fact. It was something about Weiss. Something that made Ruby feel more comfortable to be around her. She seemed to understand her in a way that no one before had. It gave Ruby a sort of...relaxed feeling whenever she was around Weiss, like she was always someone that would help her if she ever needed her. That was what she found weird. She could imagine that Weiss felt confused as to why Ruby had bonded on to her so soon as well, but she was never sure. She could only wait to find out.

The girls finished their meals in silence and soon after Weiss stood and told Ruby she was going to shower. She stepped into the other room and retrieved the necessary items before heading to the bathroom. Once she stepped into the shower, she, like Ruby had, began to think about the day. She was happy to find that she was settling in so quickly, but she did find it odd as Ruby suspected she would. She felt as if Ruby was bonding to her like another sister, if not something more. She liked that feeling, seeing as though she never had much of a sister growing up as her own sister never cared much for her. It pleased her overall with the current situation and she hoped nothing would come to destroy what they had begun to form.

She stepped out of the shower and changed into some night clothes before exiting into the room. She noticed Ruby had fallen asleep in her bed as she entered. Setting her other clothes down next to her bag she looked at Ruby who was curled up in a ball under the blanket. She looked cute lying there Weiss thought. Weiss shook her head, removing the odd thought from her head before proceeding to lie down herself and promptly falling asleep.

Ruby woke up that next morning, bright light barely streaking in from the curtains covering the window. She stood and stretched before entering the other room.

"Good morning." Weiss said as she entered. This startled Ruby, as she wasn't yet used to seeing Weiss in the morning and Yang not being there.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Would you like some coffee?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded and was handed a mug full of fresh coffee. She added what she wanted and sat down next to Weiss, who was reading a newspaper. She sat there and drank silently for several minutes before either of them began to speak.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Weiss asked.

"Fine." Ruby replied softly.

Weiss nodded and continued reading her paper.

"You ready for classes tomorrow?"

This comment almost made Ruby choke on her beverage. She had forgotten that classes were supposed to start that next day. She began to cough in an attempt to prevent herself from choking.

"I guess that answers that question." Weiss said with a laugh.

Ruby stopped coughing after a moment and managed to give an official answer.

"Yes, I've got all my books that I think I will need but there might be one I will have to get later."

Weiss nodded a reply. "I'm going to have to go and get one thing that I will need for my business class, but other than that I'm set." She downed the rest of her coffee and looked at the wall clock. It was roughly 10 o'clock but she felt that it was late enough to go out. She quickly changed into some day clothes and left, leaving Ruby alone in the dorm.

Ruby watched silently as Weiss left, a part of her not wanting her to leave. She hated being alone. It made her feel empty and depressed. She sighed, looking at the emptiness that was left. She expected Yang to show up at some point, but couldn't wait so she ended up calling her. Blake answered for her and told Ruby that Yang was too hung-over to answer and to call later. So she sat there and reflected on the loneliness once more. After several minutes she couldn't stand it and had to find some way to distract herself. Going over to her bedside she pulled from underneath a black case and opened it to reveal her polished silver trumpet. It was her pride and joy and the only real item of value that she owned. She pulled the instrument out of the case and sat down on the bed. Putting the cold metal to her lips, she blew warm air through the pipes, gradually forming a warm sound out of the end. She played several long notes and then began to play a soft chorale that she had memorized. Slowly, the soft beautiful notes began to flow from the instrument. As Ruby played, her fingers moved effortlessly across the valves as she changed notes and rhythms. It relaxed her to play, and it gradually allowed her to focus away from being alone.

She practiced for several hours, practicing from a range of technical studies to musical pieces themselves. She became completely mesmerized in her practice that she was completely devoid of everything around her. So much so that she never noticed that Weiss had entered the dorm while she was in the middle of one of her select music pieces, a technical piece that showcased a players skill with the instrument. Weiss stood back and watched as Ruby played the seemingly difficult piece with ease. As she played her final note, Weiss began to applaud softly. Ruby wiped around, shocked to see that she had returned. Her face turned a bright crimson and she rushed to put the trumpet away.

"Sorry you had to hear that...I know it was terrible." Ruby said embarrassingly.

Weiss walked over towards where the girl sat as she put the set of metal tubing away.

"What are you saying!? That was amazing."

"No it wasn't, you're just saying that to make me feel better." Ruby said earnestly.

"Ruby, do I have any reason not to be honest with you?" Weiss asked

"Other than trying to make me feel better, no." Ruby replied

"Well I'm being completely honest with you. That was some of the best trumpet playing I have ever heard from someone who plays it non-professionally and even then some."

Ruby gave a faint smile but obviously didn't believe her. She shut the case loudly and walked into the adjacent room.

"So," she began in an effort to change the subject, "did you get what you needed for tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm going to go start some business reading to prepare for tomorrow's class." Weiss said, picking a large book out of a bag. She sat down at the table and began to study quietly. Ruby went and lied down on her bed. She tried to let her mind wander, but she was feeling overall stressed today, more than the others that week. She thought of all the things that were changing. Her starting college, meeting Weiss, trying to deal with her original stresses.

Stresses. The thought entered into her mind and she immediately regretted it. She thought back to when the...events happened. What happened with her family, with her, with Yang. Her breathing quickly became short and heavy and she began to feel sick to the stomach. The thoughts racing through her mind, her head began to hurt. All she could focus on was what had happened when...

"Ruby?"

She snapped back to reality. Weiss was standing at the other end of the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Ruby stared at the girl

"Yes," she said in a silent and exhausted tone," I'm fine. Just a little stressed out."

"That didn't sound like a little stressed. You want to talk about it?"

"No!" Ruby said as she jumped up quickly from where she was lying, startling Weiss, "it's just some personal things that I really don't want to discuss."

"Okay," Weiss said calmly, "but if you ever do want to talk then I'm always available.

Ruby nodded and looked around the room for a moment.

"I'm going to go for a run." She said, proceeding towards the door.

Weiss considered trying to stop her, but quickly decided to leave her be.

She exited the dorm and stretched for a moment before taking off at a slow jog. She ran for a long time around the campus, running until she had no stamina remaining. When she stopped she went and sat down at a small fountain on a nearby street corner. She sat there and watched the people passing by, each enjoying the final day of the break. Ruby's mind was swimming with emotions and anxiety as she was still trying to forget about all the stress that had filled her. She turned her head and focused on the fountain, the smooth rush of the water flowing down its tiers. Specifically she focused on the small changes in pitch that were produced by it, something that helped her to connect to the only true thing in the world that she could count on to never hurt her. Music. She took a deep breath and stood up from the fountain. As she walked back she played some of her favorite musical pieces in her head, allowing herself to clear her mind for the first time in days.

When she eventually got back to the dorm, her mind free of stress, Weiss was sitting at the table, her nose buried in various business readings. She briefly looked up as Ruby reentered and then went back to reading. Ruby sat down at the table, obviously exhausted.

"Have a good run?" She asked her

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I think it helped to clear my thoughts a bit so I'm feeling better."

"That's good to hear" Weiss told her.

Ruby looked around the room for a moment. "I'm going to shower and call it a night." she said softly.

Weiss looked at the clock. It was only just past six o'clock, but Weiss assumed that Ruby was tired enough to turn in that early. She acknowledged the girl as she stood from the table.

Several more hours passed by before Weiss turned in herself. She felt exhausted from going over her business materials. She knew she could easily pass several of her classes simply because of her prior knowledge of business mechanics, and she wished she could take something more interesting. But her father forced her to take it so she tried to get it done as well as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note****- Thanks for reading as always. I meant to put this out on New Year's but I was busy and couldn't write so sorry. On that note, Happy 2015. I will try to be more punctual with this story but no promises. Thanks for everyone for reading. BTW, on some editing notes I got on this, I had this half written when I got them so the first half might have some of those issues. Please enjoy, review, favorite, whatever. **

Weiss woke mid-morning around 9:30. Her class didn't start till noon so she sat up and relaxed. She noticed that Ruby wasn't in the room so Weiss assumed that she had an early class. She hoped that the socially anxious girl would make it through the day after her encounter with meeting her the other day. She settled down to drink some coffee before she had to leave.

Ruby did indeed have an early day. She had an early morning music class, but woke up around five that morning and went for a small run to wake her up and clear her mind. She went back to the dorm, changed, and grabbed her instrument and other items before leaving. Unfortunately for her, her class was on the other side of the campus and didn't own a car. Seeing that she had roughly an hour and a half till the class started, she slowly began to jog the three mile route. She knew Weiss or Yang would have gladly driven her, but she knew Yang had afternoon classes and slept late. She assumed Weiss did as well and decided to not wake them.

Eventually she made it to the class with only several minutes to spare. She entered the large room and selected to sit towards the back corner away from everyone else. She put up the hood to her jacket she was wearing and tried to shy away from people as she walked by. The professor started the class, explaining the basics of what music they would be playing and studying through the semester, most of which Ruby already knew. As the professor was talking, a student walked into the class late. He apologized for his tardiness and the professor dismissed him to sit down. Unfortunately for Ruby he seemed to find the best place to sit was in the back. Right next to her.

When he sat down, Ruby tried to ignore him as much as she could. She noticed he was also a trumpet player, and looked to be a sophomore.

"You play trumpet as well?"

Ruby tensed up when she heard the question directed to her. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to not look at him.

"Not much of a conversationalist huh? Well forget I asked." He slid several seats away from her and she gave a quiet sigh of relief.

The professor continued his lecture for the remainder of the class. After it ended and everyone began to leave, Ruby stood and began to grab her things.

"The name's Lie Ren by the way."

Ruby turned and saw the same guy standing behind her. He held out his hand for her to shake. She gave a faint smile of sorts and quickly left the room. The guy remained standing there for a moment before shrugging and grabbing his own things

Ruby stood outside the classroom and pulled out her schedule. Music theory was her next class starting in ten minutes. She looked at the location of the class in conjunction to where she was. It was over a mile away across campus. She sighed before taking off in a run to try and make it in time.

About half a mile later, Ruby couldn't continue running anymore. She stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"Have...to keep...going." She told herself. She took a breath and started running again slowly, but she tripped on the curb and fell flat on her face. She was frustrated as she tried to stand back up.

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Looking up, she saw the same person, Lie Ren, standing there with his arm extended for her to grab onto. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Nodding a thank you silently, she proceeded to pick up her things and continue on.

"Do you want a ride as well?" The boy asked behind her. "I'm assuming we have the same class. Music theory? In about five minutes?"

Ruby turned and nodded a reply.

"Good, I don't mind so follow me."

Ruby followed him to his car parked just down the street and got into the back.

"Hello!" An orange haired girl said excitedly from the passenger's seat.

Ruby immediately tensed up and turned away from the girl.

"She's not much of a talking person Nora so don't bother her." Ren told her as he started the engine.

"Oh, sorry" the girl said softly.

"This is Nora by the way." He called back to Ruby.

She shifted to show her acknowledgement. They quickly arrived outside the class.

"Better get inside, it's about to start."

Ruby rushed into the room and found a place in the back like last class. The two others took a seat several seats away. The teacher started class and like last class, explained about the upcoming semester. The class went on like normal and ended an hour later. People stood and grabbed their things. The two other walked over to where Ruby had stood up.

"May I offer you another ride if you need it?" Ren asked

Ruby shook her head

"Alright, have a nice day miss."

It was at that point Ruby realized she should try and introduce herself. She walked behind them as they exited the room.

"Hey." She said softly.

Both Ren and the girl turned

Ruby took a deep breath "My name's Ruby," Her face flushed with red. "thanks for the ride earlier."

"It's nice to meet you Ruby." Ren replied. "Have a good rest of today."

"Bye!" Said Nora in her usual excited state.

Ruby released a faint smile as the two turned and left. Letting out a huge sigh, she realized she had been holding her breath. She had to learn to get better at talking to people of she was going to survive the year. Already she was getting better at it, but it still took a lot out of her to push herself to do so.

Ruby didn't have a class for a couple of hours, so she went and walked around the area for a while, eventually stopping for lunch.

Before her lie another challenge for her social anxiety. She stood in the small line of a sandwich shop, nervous about having to talk to the server.

"Hey, Ruby!"

Turning around revealed Weiss walking in the door and towards Ruby. Letting out a sigh of relief, she stepped out of line and walked over to her roommate.

"How has your day been today?" Weiss asked.

"Fine." Ruby replied as they entered the line together. "How about you?"

"Boring mostly. I already know half the stuff that they teach in these business classes so all it is boring."

"I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby noticed they were approaching the front of the line. "Um...Weiss, could I ask for a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Weiss told her.

"Could you order for me? I can't talk to the server."

After taking a minute to remember what she meant, Weiss nodded. Ruby told her the order and stepped to the side as Weiss placed it.

The white haired girl soon came over with their food.

"So how have you been doing today?" Weiss asked, "Anxiety wise."

Ruby shifted slightly before swallowing the bite she had taken from her sandwich. "Um, fine I guess." She said softly, "I've just sat and ignored people mostly. I met a guy and his girlfriend and they gave me a ride because they were in my classes, but I didn't really talk to them much."

Weiss nodded, impressed.

"So what class do you have next?" She asked.

Ruby thought for a moment and looked at her schedule.

"I have...freshman literature with Professor Oobleck it looks like."

"Interesting," Weiss responded. She pulled out her own schedule. "It appears as though we have the same class."

Ruby seemed to relax as she said this. She was glad because she wasn't in the mood to run again.

"So if you need one, I can give you a ride." Weiss continued.

"That would be nice," Ruby said quietly with a small smile on her face.

The two finished their sandwiches before departing the small shop for their class. Upon arriving in the class, Ruby did as before and sat in the back of the class with her hood over her face. Weiss took a seat near the middle of the room. The class went like others and was soon over.

Weiss approached Ruby as they walked out and proceeded towards the door. As the pair exited, someone called out behind them.

"Hey, Ruby!"

Ruby froze. She knew the voice that called out to her. Her face grew a bright red. Weiss watched her turn around slowly and her face go from bright red to almost pale with anxiousness.

Looking away from Ruby, Weiss saw the person walking towards them. A young blond guy was walking up and waving at Ruby. She couldn't understand what Ruby was worried about, but it appeared to her that she knew the person. The boy seemed to notice Ruby's expression and his expression changed to a more concerned look. Weiss heard Ruby take a deep breath before taking off in a run...away from them. She rushed down the street in an effort to escape the situation.

Weiss spun around to face the boy. "The hell did you just do!?" she said furiously.

The boy stood there with a disappointed and embarrassed expression before turning and leaving. Weiss ignored him and went to search for Ruby


End file.
